The Forbidden
by thebasketcasecriminal
Summary: Post-movie. Ed and Al discover that the worst can still find them beyond the gate. Not in Ed's or Al's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, please enjoy!**

**Rated M for safety since I'm not exactly sure what will happen in the future...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

I watched the food stand from my tiny alley across the patchy paved road waiting for someone who fit my specific profile. I had been waiting all day but so far the only people that came were either strong burly men with a large arm full of food or woman and children with not enough to even bother stealing. What I needed was a person who looked well off but was still weak and small. I needed someone that if I were to steal their bundle of food, wouldn't end up dying from starvation. Their bundle also needed to be quite large. Not just a few apples but maybe a loaf of bread and some cheese. Even some meat would be nice. I hadn't had meat in a long time. At least the three weeks that I can remember.

_The first moment that I can remember is waking up a few miles south of here in a wheat field. It was drizzling and I could see nothing around me but fog. I yelled out hoping someone would hear me and take me into their arms. Maybe bring me home, set me down in front of a fire and give me a large meal. The more I thought about it the more I realized I didn't know who my family was or even if I had a family. I sat there in the rain for what felt like hours trying to remember them, my name and my memories but nothing came to me. After awhile I got up and started walking towards a dim light far away in the distance. It took about two hours and once I reached it I noticed it wasn't a house like I had been hoping but a streetlamp. Following my mistake I wandered through the town until I found a suitable place to hide._

_I ended up inside an abandon wooden shack not far from town. There were jars of preservatives, like tomatoes and squash on the shelves. I broke open a few of them and poured the contents down my throat. The taste was terrible and I ended up vomiting the food back up. After wiping my mouth, I rummaged threw the rest of the junk and picked up a few useful items. I found a small burlap sack and an empty canteen. I set the canteen outside, in hopes of catching some fresh water to drink and then sat on the dirt. I stayed there for a few hours watching the rain until sunrise._

A brown furry creature ran into the ally way and skittered behind a jumbled mess of cardboard and wooden boxes. I thought about taking animals and using them as my food source but I just couldn't do it. I didn't have the will power to take someone else's life away from them. I lifted my eyes back to the stand and saw the back of what looked like to be young man. He pulled some cash out of his pocket, picked up the bag and carried it away._ He was perfect! _I thought. It was now or never. My stomach growled and my mouth started to water as the thought of food raced through my mind.

I got up off the dirty ground and slowly started walking towards him. He was quite small though by the looks of him he was a little taller then me. He had blonde hair pulled back into a braid. He wore black slick pants, a white shirt and a black vest. He was perfect. The clothes on his back suggested that he could afford another bag of food if he really needed it. This man was also small enough to be either taken down or the bag could be grabbed by force. He could have even been a boy he was so small. It was settled.

I got closer to him with only a few moving people between us and then broke into a run. I pushed the other people to the side knocking down a few along the way and reached the puny man. In a split second I decided to take him down instead, just in case. I grabbed his left shoulder and tried to pull him down but felt a strong, sturdy hand grab hold of my left arm. He swung me through the air and at the last minute I stuck my right hand out and felt it crack as it connected with the ground. Then like it was all in the same second my head smacked against the pavement and everything went black.

-------

_Where am I_, I thought to myself. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling. I couldn't remember what happened in order for me to end up here. I knew it wasn't a hospital because I couldn't hear nurses in and out of the room and there were no wires attached to me. I tried to sit up but then I felt very dizzy and I fell back down.

"Don't sit up to fast. You might go unconscious again." Hearing that voice made me jump. I quickly looked around the room and noticed a young man with blonde hair, golden eyes, and a peach colored skin. This was the man that I tried to steal from. He was still wearing the same clothes. Why did he bring me here? _Oh no_. All of a sudden I knew that he was going to hurt me; to take revenge on me when I tried to steal his food. I let out a scream and tried to get up again but my right arm was constricted in some kind of sling. I half hopped and half rolled myself off the bed and tried to run to the door but my left ankle gave in under the weight. I fell to the floor and crawled into a ball and started to cry.

"Please," I begged him. "Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything". The door flew open and a tan young woman ran towards me. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was extremely pretty.

"Edward! What did you do to her? She's shaking and crying." The tan woman gave the man Edward a rude glance and she turned her attention towards me.

"I didn't do a damn thing!" Edward shouted. "She freaked out when she woke up and tried to run towards the door. That girl is crazy!"

"Shut UP!" the woman yelled at Edward. She then picked me up off the floor and set me back down on the bed. "Shh, it's ok. I promise." She lifted the blankets and put them over me. "What's your name?" Her brown eyes stole a glance towards Edward then came back to me. "It's ok. No one is going to hurt you. My name is Noah and the idiot back there is Edward. Most people just call him Ed."

I looked at Edward again. He hadn't lifted his head back up but I could tell he was angry. He was very scary. He had lifted the sleeves of his shirt up and I could see that his right arm was metal. He had a screw driver in his hand and was tightening the bolts on it. I looked back at the woman and she smiled.

"I don't know", I told her. Her brow furrowed as she tried to understand what I meant.

"You don't know your name?" She looked scared.

"No". Quickly the woman named Noah turned around and started to yell at Edward again.

"You gave her amnesia! You dumbass, the girl only wanted our food. Look at her, she's starving!" That's when Ed looked up. He didn't look angry any more just annoyed.

"She was the one who attacked me" he said quietly. He got up off the second bed across the room, walked through the door and into the hall way.

"Ugh. I am so sorry about this. I am going to make you some food and then we can talk." She gave me a reassuring smile, walked out the room and closed the door behind her. I looked around the room and noticed a long mirror in the corner. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and set myself down carefully. I took a few steps slowly and when it looked like I wouldn't collapse, I walked to the mirror

What I saw took me by surprise. I had never actually looked at myself before. My eyes were sky blue and my hair was sunflower blonde. It was every where and there was some dirt in it as well. My skin was an ashy grey color and my cheeks swelled inwards. I had blood crusted on my forehead but I couldn't see any cuts. It looked as if someone stretched skin over every bone in my body. By the looks of me I must have weighed ninety to a hundred pounds, which seemed way to thin to be considered healthy. I didn't even look healthy. My clothes had dirt crusted on them and looked way too big on my already too thin body. I had dressed this way so that I people would think I was a boy. If I looked like a boy a man wouldn't take advantage of me and I would have a better chance at getting a job.

I turned my head towards the door because I heard whispered arguments.

"Al, you can't see her yet. She practically flew out of her skin when she saw Ed."

"But that was because he attacked her!"

"I didn't fucking attack her! She was the one that attacked me remember?"

"She only wanted our food, Ed. Now, please let me give her this food. By the looks of her she hasn't eaten in a few days."

"Noah, what if I went in with you? She isn't scared around you."

"I'll ask if you can see her. We should let her decide."

"Okay". The door opened and Noah came in. She looked surprised that I was near the mirror but walked towards the bed and set it down.

"You should be sitting down. You hit your head pretty hard." I took one last glance at my misshapen body and walked towards the bed and sat down. Noah handed me a sandwich. I took a large bite and started to chew. Noah watched as I ate and smiled at me.

"So you don't remember anything?" I swallowed the bite and looked at her.

"Umm, I'm sorry but you misunderstood me. I remember everything up to three weeks ago. It wasn't Edwards fault."

"Oh. You never found your family?"

"I don't think I have one, at least not one around here. I asked a lot of people in this town if they knew who I was or if they knew a family that was missing a kid. Nobody knew…". She was looking at her hands as I spoke. "I even tried the neighboring towns but still nothing"

"Would it be alright if you met someone?" She looked embarrassed asking and at the same time didn't look like it was a good idea.

"Sure." Noah sighed, got up and walked to the door. I finished the rest of the sandwich and brushed the crumbs off of my pants. Then a young man walked in and behind him was Edward and after that was Noah. Edward was the closest to the door and leaned against the wall, Noah walked and stood beside me and the younger man stood an equal distance from me and Edward. This young man looked similar to Edward so he must have been his younger brother. He had light brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had grey eyes and his skin was the same tone as Edwards. He must have been a few years younger.

"Hi, my name is Alphonse but you can call me Al." He smiled at me and stretched out his hand. I suddenly thought he was going to hit me and ducked behind Noah. I peered around her shoulder and was taken back at how offended Al looked. He put his hand behind his neck and moved it left and right. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to meet you properly. I'm sorry." I heard Noah sigh and turned around to face me.

"You don't have to be afraid, Al is nice." She stepped out from in front of me and put her arm on my lower back. I forced a smile on my face and stretched my hand out so Al could shake it.

He smiled back and shook my hand. "So you don't have a name right?"

"Umm yea" I replied sheepishly. I looked at Noah and she was eyeing Al suspiciously. I took a glance at Edward somewhat bored.

"What would you like to be called? Everyone needs a name."

"I don't really know" I looked at Noah again and she was smiling. This sure was an odd family. "I don't know any names but yours…"

"Huh, well when we have to call you something." I heard Edward laughing.

"Don't you think she wants the name her parents gave her? No one can pick there own name." He was no longer against the wall but walking towards Al.

"Yes she can! She doesn't have one." Al's hands flexed into fists at his bothers rude remarks.

"She does too Al, she just can't remember it"

"Ed, Al. Please?" Noah stepped away from me and put her self in between the two boys.

"But if she can't remember she deserves a new one".

"No she doesn't! She doesn't deserve anything. She was the one that stole from us."

"She was hungry!" Al yelled.

"Let's find her family, where she can have her old name and she won't be here"

"What if she doesn't have one? She could be like us."

"Then she can buy her own home and her own food and make her own friends!" I couldn't believe how mean Edward was. I hurried to the door and heard Noah and Al yells at me. I swung it open, sprinted down the hall and stairs, and out the front door. I ran as far as I could until I was out of breath. I walked to an ally, sat down and started to cry.

**More to come! please oh please R&R :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it took me awhile to update the next chapter. I'm sorry its not long. I promise the next chapter will be extra long!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

I wasn't sure how long I sat there; maybe one or two hours. My tears had run dry and now I had to figure out how I was going to get my next meal. I could go back to the food stand but I wasn't sure where I was or how far I had to go. I got up and walked to the street and looked around. _This was stupid_. _I'm not even hungry_. Tears came to my eyes as I realized I could have had as much food as I wanted and a bed to sleep in. I slumped to the ground.

"Hey" I recognized the voice. I stood up and saw Edward a few feet in front of me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and just looked at him. His face looked me over and showed no sign of emotion although I knew he was still angry at me. "Come on, lets go" He didn't wait for me to reply, instead he turned around and walked away. I stood there astonished that he came to get me. I ran to catch up to him and followed a few feet behind.

After about twenty minutes we ended up back in front of his apartment. I almost walked into him because I didn't realize he had stopped.

"Listen," He said. "I'm going to help you find your family so that you can stay with them." He turned to face the door as quickly as he turned around and opened it. "Go up stairs and lie down. You need rest." He said all of this in a monotone and left me standing in the doorway.

I sighed and walked into the house. I looked in the kitchen and around the table sat Noah and Al. Both were eating. Edward grabbed some food from the counter and sat between them facing away from me. I closed the door and was about to walk up the stairs when Noah called to me.

"Don't you want to eat?" I looked at the counter and they had a small cooked chicken. My stomach growled too quietly for them to hear.

"Umm," I looked at the back of Edwards head and heard his voice saying all those mean things before I left and what he said when we returned. "No thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Don't be silly. Look at you, you need food. Come sit down and enjoy dinner."

"I should get some rest. I'm awfully tired."

"Let her sleep, Noah." Edward said.

"Brother," Al piped in "Noah is right."

"You can sleep after you eat." She smiled at me, stood up and grabbed a plate of food. She set it down in front of the last empty chair; across from Edward. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and sat down. "I'm so glad Edward found you just in time for dinner. It would have been a shame if it was to go cold."

I picked up my fork and dug in. I didn't dare look up off my plate, incase he was to look at me. Al, Noah and Edward talked through the whole dinner occasionally asking me a question or two about the last three weeks. I couldn't tell them much. There wasn't anything to tell.

"Couldn't you just kill an animal and eat that way?" Al asked.

"I guess so but I couldn't bring myself to do it" Noah stood up and grabbed all the empty plates and put them in the sink. She grabbed a bar of soap and started washing them. Al picked up the remains of dinner and put it in the fridge. Edward grabbed the utensils and glasses, set them on the counter beside the sink and walked up the stairs. I walked over to the sink and started to dry the remainder of the dishes. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I flinched but turned around anyway and saw it was Al's.

"Why don't you go upstairs and sleep. I can do those." I looked down at the clean dishes and back up at Al. He was smiling again. I was surprised I didn't see this earlier but Al had a beautiful smile. It was the kind you couldn't help but grin back at. His eyes glanced down at my wrist. I followed his gaze and noticed that there was no indication that it had been broken. I rolled it in a circle and felt no pain. "Here," Al said. He turned around and grabbed a cloth. He tied the two ends and draped it over my head. "Put your wrist in this until we can get a doctor to come and see you." I looked at Noah who was still cleaning the dishes. She hadn't taken notice to our conversation.

"Why would I see a doctor, Noah?" She looked up at me and laughed.

"We need to know what wrong with your wrist and your amnesia."

"Oh…" I sighed and walked to my room. Once I got in front of the two doors I couldn't remember which one was mine. I walked to the first one and put an ear up to the door. It didn't sound like anyone was in there. I leaned away and opened it.

I looked inside and Edward was laying on one of two the beds. He only had boxers on and I couldn't believe he had a metal leg as well. He sat up immediately and threw a blanket over himself. His face was etched with anger.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sa-sorry. I didn't mean to…" I stammered.

"Leave me alone" he said as he lied back down on the bed and faced the wall. Tears started to pour down my face.

"If you hate me so much why didn't you let me starve, instead of bringing me here? I yelled. I ran out of the room and into mine, slamming the door behind me. Why does he hate me? I knew stealing was bad but did he have to hate me forever? I heard the door open and the footsteps of someone come near me.

"It's not your fault". It was Noah.

"Yes it is" I whimpered. "I didn't mean to steal from you. I was just so hungry."

"It's ok."

"Why does he hate me?" I looked up at her and she wasn't sure how to answer.

"I don't think he hates you. But the reason for his…disliking, I don't know." I sighed and hugged Noah. I really liked her. "Go to bed. You need rest." She got up and left the room. I tucked myself into the blankets and fell asleep.

**hope you liked it :) again, I promise chapter 3 will be up much longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not as long as I hoped but I couldn't incorporate what I wanted in the chapter without giving away a major conflict. I'm not sure when Ill have the next chapter up because I've been very busy. hopefully everything will calm down soon. To O'WiseUn I would say exactly that :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up with the sun shining threw the window. I looked across the room and noticed Noah fast asleep in her bed. She looked so peaceful. I got up quietly and looked out the window. It must have been six thirty judging by where the sun was in the sky. It sure was early. I sighed and walked down stairs and into the bathroom. _I am such a mess,_ I told myself. I got into the tub and took a bath. It sure did feel nice. I don't think I had been that clean in a long time. I got out, rubbed myself dry, and put on the spare clothes Noah let me borrow. I looked back in the mirror and didn't look that different. I guess I was hoping for I big change in the way my skin looked so grey and ashy. My hair however looked nice. It was quite long, about the middle of my back and it had a shine.

I walked into the living room and looked at all the books they had. I knew all the words in the titles except for one. It said: Alchemy. _Huh, that sure is a weird word. Maybe it's someone's name._ I thought to myself. I picked the book off the shelf and started to read it. It truly was an odd book. It was instructions on how to do a certain kind of science. Alchemy had to do with the basic structure of an object then forming it into something else that was of equal mass. I didn't think science like this even existed. Once the basic structure of the elements was together it wasn't possible for it to change form, at least with the hands of a man. _I can't believe I understand it!_ I shook my head in disbelief.

"So you're interested in Alchemy?" I jumped at the voice nearly dropping the book. I looked up and Ed was leaning against the door jam. He was almost wearing the same he had on the day before: a black long sleeve shirt, long black pants, socks and white gloves. He was half smiling like there was some kind of inside joke.

"Umm yea…but it's quite confusing." I admitted. He laughed with that smirk still etched across his face.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." I frowned at him. Did he really think I was that stupid?

"I understand what the book says. What I don't get is why someone would write a book on something as fictional as alchemy. And its instructions…Is this book yours?" He snickered at my remark.

"It is possible to do alchemy. Just not in this world. You wouldn't believe or even understand. You don't know" A sadness came over him but his face turned right back into that emotionless mask and he and walked out the front door. I stared after him. _What did he mean? 'You wouldn't believe or even understand'?_ I sifted through the pages once more. I didn't comprehend what Ed meant. I had almost read the entire first chapter and I understood it. _What was he talking about?_ I shrugged my shoulders and placed the book back on the shelf.

I glanced at the clock. It was now 7:45. I looked back at the shelf and browsed through the rest of the books until Noah came down. I heard her light footsteps on the stairs.

"Let's have some breakfast." She said. "The doctor will be here soon." I followed her into the kitchen and noticed Edward was already sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I had not heard him return. I stood awkwardly in the doorway trying to decide what to do.

"Would you like some help?" I asked. She laughed while she opened the fridge door.

"Do you remember any recipes?" She questioned. I sighed, I hadn't thought of that. She must have seen the disappointment in my face because she stopped laughing. "It's alright. Just sit down." Noah glanced at Edward and gave him a look full of meaning but I wasn't sure what it meant. Edward shrugged his shoulders as if to respond to whatever it was Noah had silently been saying. He put the paper down on the table and looked up at me.

"What is your favorite section of the paper?"

"I don't know…" I answered. He sighed and shoved the entire thing in front of me.

"I'll set the table." Al said as he walked in looking happy as usual. All he wore was a pair of dirty jeans. I glanced at his chest and it looked as if it was carved from marble. He looked very strong and handsome. I blushed to myself and started to read. Al grabbed the plates and silver ware and set them on the table. Edward leaned forward and put one of each in front of every chair while Al put milk in each cup.

"Ugh, Al! I don't like milk. It taste terrible." He pushed the glass away and crossed his arms.

"Come on, Brother. Milk is good for you." Al said as he set across from me.

"Milks only good in stew."

"Brother please!" Al tried to give the milk back to Ed, but instead it spilled over on the table. Noah gave a large sigh and threw a towel at Ed's face.

Noah turned around and with a grin on her face and said, "Breakfast is served" Although this family was odd, they cared about each other very much. She set eggs and toast on my plate first then went to Al, then Ed, and lastly her self. _Thank goodness Edward came and got me otherwise I wouldn't have had food this morning._

We were all just about finished with breakfast when there was a knock on the door. I jumped slightly and Al chuckled.

"It looks like the doctors here" Noah said cheerfully. She got up and jogged to the door. I grabbed my plate and set it in the sink.  
"I have a bad feeling about this" I muttered. Al put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, Winry. It's just a checkup." I turned around quickly.

"What? Who's Winry?" He looked very scared as he slid his hand from my shoulder.

"Al! Did you just call her Winry? I can't believe you!" Ed stomped out of the room and fled up the stairs.

"Al?" I looked at his face. "Alphonse?" This was all very confusing.

"Nobody. Sorry." He turned around and started to clean the table.

"It looks like I came at a bad time," Said an old voice. "You must be the woman with amnesia." I turned around and looked at the frail old man next to Noah. Noah's face was covered in confusion. _What did I do wrong?_ I thought to myself. _Why was I continually causing this family pain? What was wrong with me?_ "Let us go into the living room okay?" He asked me. We followed Noah into the living room and stood around the coffee table. "Well let me see. Come closer." I was barely listening to what the doctor was saying. I was consumed with what Al had said to me and how Edward reacted. _Who was she? She couldn't have been a mother…they wouldn't have used her first name. It must be their sister. Yea, that makes sense. The way Ed acts towards me is resentment and Al likes me because I remind him of his sister. Its like their sister is back… _"Excuse me? Miss?" I came out of my trance and saw both Noah and the doctor peering at me.

"Sorry" I said shyly. "What did you say?"

"It is quite alright" he chuckled "You can not remember anything? Nothing at all?"

"No, I don't." The old man rubbed his chin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I am sorry to say but I do not know you or whether you will ever get your memory back. You see, the brain is a complex organ and if your memory has not come back yet then it is hard to tell whether it ever will." I shook my head and slumped back onto the couch. "Do not give up now! There is still plenty you can do."

"Like what?"

"You can go to the Police Station in the center of town and the Town Hall. They would have all the records of missing people and all the residents in the town. Maybe even ask an elderly woman by the name of Edith Banners. If the Police and the Town Hall records do not have anything Missus Banners will."

I sighed but nodded my head. I doubted the Police would have anything.

"Thank you" and shook the doctors hand.

"Not at all." He turned to face Noah "Now, I need to speak to you, Al and Ed if that is alright."

"Of course, why don't you go outside onto the front lawn?" She asked me. "You haven't been out for awhile." She smiled reassuringly and gave me a gentle push towards the door. I walked on the way to the door and heard the doctor ask for Al and Ed. I went down the steps, lied down on the grass, and watched the thick clouds glide across the sky.

After awhile I started to listen to Noah and the rest of them in the living room. With a start a realized they were talking about me.

"So she imprinted on us?" asked Noah

"More or less, yes. The mind of a person with amnesia is difficult. You created a home for her here whether you intended to or not. She needs a family and when she was alone in the center of town she wanted one subconsciously. Once you started to feed, clothe and reassure her, she saw a family that she could rely on."

"Like a baby duck?" Al questioned the doctor. He chuckled.

"Yes, exactly like a baby duck."

"But we can't care for her! We aren't her parents. We're not even parents," Exclaimed Ed.

"It is too late for that Edward. You should have thought of that before you brought her to your home."

"So what should we do?" Noah asked the doctor.

"Well…first help her get stronger and then look for her family, if she has one. If she does not then it is really up to her. She can stay with you as long as she wants. At least, that is what I would do. Of course, you are entitled to do what ever you see is correct the three of you as a whole. If you think she needs to leave then by all means, send her to the orphanage and someone can help her there."

"Okay. Thank you."

"It is no problem, Noah, none at all. If any of you have questions please feel free to call." I heard footsteps in the hall and towards the door. It looked as if there meeting was over. _I should wait until someone comes to get me_, I thought. I lay on the grass and dozed for about a half an hour until Al came out to get me.

"You don't have to stay out here you know. You could have come in after the doctor left." He looked down at me and his smile was amazing. The glint of happiness in his eyes made my heart stop. _How can someone be this happy? _I thought. I felt foolish for not entering the house anyway but at least I was able to spend time outside.

"Oh, okay." I got up off the ground and followed him in. Before Al opened the front door, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Al?" He looked back at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell me the truth, who's Winry?" He sighed and grabbed hold of the door knob.

"Just an old friend…"

"Al…please? Do I remind you of her?" He turned around, sat on the steps and buried his face in his hands.

"Yes," he sighed. "You look a lot like her. She has blue eyes and blonde hair like yours." He looked up at me and I saw the pain in his face. "It's why Ed is so rude to you. Every time he looks at you, he sees her. You do have your differences though, which is why I can be around you.

"As family, although I believe that brother loves her in a different way." I understood now why it was so hard for them to be around me.

"What happened to her?" Al sighed again, and got up.

"We don't know. Come on, they're waiting for us." He stood up and I knew it was the end of the conversation. He opened the door and went into the house, leaving me sitting on the steps. I stood up and followed him into the house.

"– we leave in twenty minutes." I heard Ed say. I rounded the corner into the kitchen and noticed Ed and Noah at the table. I smiled at them both as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk. I took a deep sip and set it onto the table.

"Well, it looks like it's just us tonight"

"Where are they going?" I looked from Noah to Ed, confused.

"We have jobs. Someone has to work around here. We all can't sit around and read alchemy books" Ed replied sternly. I gave him a rude look but then immediately regretted it. _Poor Ed. He must really miss Winry._

"What's your job?"

"It's nothing of importance to you. You wouldn't understand anyway." Edward slid his chair back and left the room. I stood there looking after him, feeling dumb. Noah had gotten up too and walked over to me a put her arm around my shoulder.

"So, what would you like to do today?" I entwined my hands together, unsure of how to answer.

"Umm…"

"It's ok. Why don't you run upstairs and change into a skirt and tank top. It's supposed to be warmer today." I gave Noah a hug. She was so nice to me. _What would I do without her? _I almost ran up the stairs and flew into our room. I stripped down and changed into a light blue tank top and a black skirt. I floated to the mirror and turned left and right to make sure I looked okay. I sighed when I saw that I still looked sick and grey. _Oh well, its not like I can do anything now, _I thought.

After a few minutes a exited the room and threw my hair off the nap of my neck and into a pony tail. I descended the stairs quickly and waved to Al who was tying his shoes on the bottom step. He smiled at me but then when I turned around to face him again, all the color left his face. His eyes were a cold grey as he continued to stare at me.

"Al? What is it?" Ed asked as he entered the room, looking to Al then me. "Whats wrong?"

"Look at her neck," he replied in shock. He whispered it so quietly it was barely audible. I looked at Ed searching his face for an answer but nothing came. He looked as confused as I felt. Ed circled around me and I felt the intake of his breath.

"How is this possible?" Ed said. His quiet disbelief screamed through the already thick atmosphere. I felt a finger brush against the back of my neck. I started to become extremely scared.

"Ed...? Wh-what is it?" I turned around slightly and then felt a quick push. I stumbled against the wall and Ed had a small carving knife to my throat.

* * *

**As I said, Ive been busy but I hope to get another chapter out soon. hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
